A love comes unhidden
by kickaboutloslobos99
Summary: Matsumoto becomes depressed due to the ten year anniversary of Gins death,Can Toshiro help her cheer up. RATED m for safety and possible future lemons.please leave a review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the chracters(even though that would be awesome)**

It was was ten years ago that the war had ended and Soul Society was still at peace.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was continuing his daily paperwork along with his fukotaicho Rangiku Matsumoto,who seemed very depressedthat course it had taken him quite some time to notice that she was acting out of character due to the fact that he was focused on the huge stack of paperwork on his desk.

"Matsumoto, are you…." The taicho had begun to speak, "…feeling ok?"

She had instantly looked at him in shock due to the fact that he never really showed any care for his fukotaicho's personal life. She responded with a simple, "Yes Hitsugaya-taicho I feel fine".

He knew that she was lying to him because of the tone in her voice. He sighed then moved over to her desk. "I'm going to go get some tea, would you care to join me?" he said in a comforting voice.

"I would love to go get some tea with you taicho." She responded in a slighty happy voice. "_Is she really happy that I asked to get some tea with me?"_ he thought to himself as they left their office.

As they walked to get their tea Toshiro's mind couldn't stop thinking about what was wrong with Rangiku, he hated to see her when she was sad because she was what always made him happyto come to work. Although he didn't understand his feelings for her yet.

"Are you sure you are alright" he managed to say as they walked.

"Yes taicho I already told you im fine." She told him with a smile, that was fake, and eyes that were pleading for an emotional escape from what had been bothering her.

In the background Toshiro had heard one of his subordinates say "It must be hard for her seeing as her one love died ten years ago today." And at that point he imidiatly put the situation together.

"Matsumoto I need to talk to you after work today." Said toshiro. Rangiku had stopped her walking to look at him in confusion "_is he serious?" _she thought to herself "understood taicho" she muttered in a low voice.

When they finally got their tea Toshiro decided to head back to his office but he had told Rangiku, "take as much time as you need." Once he got to his office he tried to work but the thought of Rangiku suffering from the death of her ex-love Gin made him unable to work on anything.

Contrary to the way he acted he cared deeply about Rangiku. The way her smile brightened his day, the way she always took care of him, and the way she always cheered him up when he was down.

When in his deep thought he had not realized that Hinamori had made her way to his door, the knock shocked him back to reality. "May I come in Shiro-chan?" she chimed. "Yes come in Hinamori." He responded in an emotionless tone.

As she entered she could see the distress in Toshiro's eyes. "Is something the matter Shiro-chan?"

"No, it's nothing. Now what can I do for you?" he had muttered to Hinamori.

"I…I was…umm.. just wondering….if you wanted to come have a drink with me….after work." She said nervously.

"I'm sorry Hinamori but I have something very important to do after work tonight" he said remembering his plans to talk with Rangiku.

"oh I'm sorry Shiro I guess we will have to do it another time" she responded with a slighty sad tone.

"no I'm sorry I will be sure to make some time for use to drink another time I promise." Toshiro said assuringly.

"Ok good-bye Shiro-chan" she said feeling better with his promise.

-after work that day-

Toshiro was waiting at his desk nervously waiting for Rangiku to return, worried about what might he felt her reiatsu approaching their office he grew more and more nervous with each door slid open and in walked Rangiku "what did you want to speak with me about taicho?" she questioned curiously.

"I'm worried about you Rangiku…" he saw a blush on her face " ,I know something is wrong with you and I know what it is." She angled her head in a questioning manner, hiding the truth behind her face smile.

"Rangiku I need you to talk to me about this because I feel so helpless when you are in this state. Please trust me and talk to me about what is bothering you." Her resolve instantly shattered and she burst into tears.

"Taicho I miss him so much and I don't know what to do and I don't want to be a burden on anyone. Please help me taicho…" he hushed her with his finger "Call me Toshiro." He said before leaning to kiss her passionately. The kiss had shocked Rangiku but she ultimately gave in and returned hi affection.

"I love you Rangiku." he said in a sweet voice

"I…Love you to tai…Toshiro" she had said before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

**That was my first fanfiction and depending on reviews I might make a sequel.**

**I apologize for the terrible storyline.**


End file.
